


Music Monday

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin - Fandom, Teen Titans
Genre: Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, TimJay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the JayTim/TimJay Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All he needed was a heartbeat.

The complex and rhythmic motions so versatile to life. It was all he needed. Tim was happy with it. He loved it. The music that would play to his ears when he placed his head on Jason’s chest. The simple rise and fall with every breath. The calm and peace that came.

It was a lullaby as far as Tim was concerned. Just listening, knowing the warm mass below him was alive and well. Asleep and dreaming a rare but good dream. Tim inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he smelt sweat and aftershave. He couldn’t help but giggle softly at the slight hint of gun powered.

Try as he might, Tim could not chase away the dread he felt. With hearing that heart beat below him, that music that lulled him to sleep most nights. He couldn’t imagine it ceasing, stopping in its final beat. That thought alone scared him, knowing that that music could never be heard again.

Tim opened his eyes, forcing the thought from his mind. In all honesty, he should be asleep by now, but a slight nightmare startled him awake. For the life of him, he couldn’t quite recall what it was, but all he knew was that he had to check a heartbeat. He blushed a bit. It was childish, he knew that, but in the end he couldn’t help it.

A warm hand danced a crossed Tim’s soft black hair, disturbing his thoughts. Tim glanced up from his position, wondering if he had woken the sleeping man. Jason gave him a slight smirk, before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his forehead. Tim relaxed again, laying his head back down on Jason’s chest.  Tim closed his eyes, listening once again to the lullaby. Jason’s hands magically playing long to the tune of his heart. It wasn’t long before Tim fell back into a slumber, what dread he once felt faded away.

Jason sighed one last time, before he himself, returned to the land of sleep.

 

JayTim Mondy Music Challenge, Complete.


	2. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Character death
> 
> For the JayTim week on Tumblr

JayTim Sunday AU

In the world of “Attack on Titan”

Jason dragged himself closer to the prone body before him. He gritted his teeth, pushing back the rush of blood soaked vomit that hitched deep inside his throat. The blood trail he was leaving in the wake of his missing legs seemed now but a forgotten memory. All he wanted, all he needed, was the man that lay unmoving.

He swallowed hard, clearing his airway, the person’s name.

“Tim!”

Jason focused his eyes, hoping to see the body move. His heart seemed to skip a beat, seeing as Tim moved towards the call of his name.

“Jason? Oh GOD…”

Tim did all he could in his state. A bloody smile seemed to escape from the fear in his eyes. Tim rolled on his back, holding what was left of his left arm. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know the two were marked for death.

Jason quickly pushed himself along, making his way towards Tim. Once he was able to get close enough, did Jason finally let things slow down for him. He placed himself down next to Tim, where both of them had their backs on the soft, green grass below.

“Hey there Tim…I think we’re dying.”

Tim couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the obvious, even at the situation the two were currently in.

“I guess so…It was something we have to prepare for…I just thought it would be quicker…”

Jason looked up and the blue sky, white soft clouds made their shadows dance in the open lands.

“Same here….but, regardless….I’m glad not to die alone, just wish it wasn’t you I was dying with.”

“Ditto….”

Tim glanced over at Jason, watching as the man was shaking. Tim let go of his left stump, extended his right hand towards Jason’s shaking one. Jason glanced over, his aqua blue eyes wavered with fear. Tim’s own blue eyes wavered as well.

“I don’t want to die….”

“Ditto….”

Tim squeezed Jason’s hand, letting him know that he was still there, if fading. Jason took his free hand and covered his mouth, trying to stop the blood, but nothing seemed to stop it now. With his coughing fit finished, he let out a laugh.

“Man, won’t they be pissed.”

Tim nodded, watching as the sky around him was growing darker.

“I feel bad letting everyone down like this…”

Jason closed his eyes before he opened them again, clearing his negative thoughts.

“Have you ever played the game pretend?”

“Yeah…what about it?”

“Let’s play that game now….Pretend that in some other world, everyone is alive and happy.”

Tim felt himself start to shake. He couldn’t tell if it was from the lack of blood or fear anymore, but he pressed on. He didn’t mind being childish in his last moments of life.

“Where Titans are only legends and ghost stories…where I can go and own my own shop and fix things…”

Jason held onto Tim’s hand, feeling the warmth drain away. He took a shaky breath.

“Where I could be a teacher and be brave enough to ask you out for a proper dinner…”

The two gazed at each other in silence, their minds slowly shutting down. The light fading away from their eyes. The sound of labored breathing and gulping. Their game of pretend was fading away.

“You’d walk into my shop…wanting something fixed…that’s how’d we meet…”

“I’d be shy, stumble my words. Wondering how lucky I am…”

Tim giggled. Causing what pain he did have, vanish in the process.

“I’d wonder why someone like you, would like me anyways?”

Jason felt tears falling, but he could no longer see if they were tears or just blood. The game was over, pretend was just what it always was, pretending. Jason took one last breath and spoke out.

“I love you.”

“Ditto.”

 Jason went limp, leaving Tim alone in his labored breathing. The younger man held on to the cooling hand and screamed. 

How he had wished pretend was real.

888

“Tim wake up!”

Tim awoke with a start, his bright blue eyes looked up at Jason’s aqua ones. The man embraced his lover in a strong hug, causing Jason to blink in confusion. Jason quickly returned the hug when he felt tears falling down his chest. It didn’t take long for him to start petting Tim’s hair.

“Must have been a bad nightmare huh?”

“You died…I died…”

Jason pulled Tim away, laying him back down on the soft bed. Jason laid back down as well, ready for sleep to take him again.

“It was just a dream.”

“Sorry I woke you….I know you have class tomorrow.”

“Uh, don’t remind me…have to read that Jack and the Giant Beanstalk story…”

Tim let out a heavy sigh. Wondering if Jason’s dread of the story somehow got rubbed off onto him.

“You don’t say…”

Jason let out his own sigh, falling off into dream land.

“I love you.”

“Ditto.”


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I try to write about toddlers but ended up differently....Rated G...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

“Mari! Get back down here!”

Tim yelled up at the chandelier, where a purple haired, green eyed child currently hid. Tim kept looking and was starting to wonder if he needed to grab his grappling hook to bring her back down. He was getting inpatient, along with a little tapping of his foot in one place and his arms crossed.

“Please come down? I’ll buy you ice cream?”

A giggle escaped from the other side of the kitchen door, listening on the plight of Tim and his current adventure of getting the toddler down from her perch. Tim narrowed his eyes at the offending noise before he marched on over to push the door open and look at the perpritator.

Jason glanced on over at the intruder in his “alone” time in the kitchen.  Tim leaned on the door frame, arms still crossed and the look of annoyance on his face.

“If you think you can do better, let me know…”

Jason quickly hid a smile behind his tea cup, he didn’t want to rile Tim up more than he already was. He placed his cup down, leaning back in his chair before calling out.

“Mari! I’ll give you Eskimo Kisses if you come down here!”

Tim deadpanned.

“I offered her ice cream and she didn’t come down, what makes you think an Eskimo kiss will…..”

Tim turned his head at the sound of the chandelier moving. The child floated down, flying slowly passed a somewhat stunned Tim. The little girl blinked as she made her way towards Jason.

“What is an Eskimo Kiss Uncle Jason?”

Jason reached his hand out taking Mari’s much smaller one and pulled her closer. Mari giggled as Jason’s nose got closer to her hers and both noses touched. Tim’s disbelief fell away into a warm smile watching as the little girls eyes lit up.

“That’s an Eskimo Kiss.”

Mari pulled away, giggling at her new find. Tim watched as the child flew around the area, pleased at learning something new. She stopped by Tim, moving in closer to him and touching his nose with her own. She quickly left, calling out for someone.

“Uncle Damian! I just learned something new, I want to show you!”

Tim watched as the child flew around the corner, out of his sight. He gave a little laugh.

“You work so well with kids…”

Jason stood up, making his way over to Tim who glanced at him, unsure of what the man was going to do next. He watched as a sly smile escaped Jason’s lips.

“Nah, I just know how to deal with midgets who are smaller than me.”

Tim narrowed his eyes, bringing two fingers out and jabbing them into Jason’s rib cage, leaving the taller man to crack into a laugh at the touch. With Jason leaned forward, Tim took the opportunity, leaning in and gave Jason an Eskimo Kiss as well, causing the older man the smile at the action. The two pulled away when they saw Damian stomping passed them in a flush of embarrassment. Mari quickly followed behind, a huge smile on her face.

Alfred walked out, with a camera in hand and a cheeky smile. Both men laughed, already guessing what was taken. He made his way over to the two, to show the prized picture. It couldn’t have been a better picture.

A flushed and confused Damian with a bubbly Mari taking him by surprise. Tim quickly turned at Alfred, who gleefully raised in eye brow.

“How did you know?”

“I was watching young Masters. You honestly don’t think I don’t know what goes on in the Mansion? Who do you think cleans the sheets in this house hold?”

The reddened faces of both Tim and Jason were priceless as the old man took another picture like it was second nature. The old man made his way down the hall, humming an old English tune. Tim quickly covered his face.

“I want to die….”

“Damn it…..how long has he known….who else knows….oh God…you don’t think Bruce knows do you?”

The two men looked somewhat traumatized. The two looked at each other, registering their fate and acceptance from their adoptive grandfather. A smile escaped both their lips. They really had nothing to worry about after all, it was Alfred. If everything was ok with Alfred, then everyone else would accept it later on. The two made their way back to the kitchen table, with Jason drinking away at his tea and Tim with his coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in this story.....

First Time Thursday: JayTim Week

First glance:

The first time Tim saw him, he wasn’t even dreaming of becoming Robin. He was just a little boy, watching as Batman and the new Robin flew off into the night.

The first time Jason saw him, the boy was wrapped in a blanket on top of the fire escape, watching in awe. It made Jason fly higher, it made him smile.

The first time Tim said “I love you” to him, was when he was in the arms of Robin. He had misplaced a step and took a tumble down a slanted roof.  He couldn’t help but blush like mad at his confession.

The first time Jason hugged him, was when he saw a child fall. In that moment his heart stopped in his chest and it was the first time in a long time, that he prayed the make it in time. When the confession escaped the scared boys lips, he smiled.

The first time Tim heard of Robin’s death, he cried. It was the first time he had cried at the loss. Once his tears dried, he was set with a goal.

The first time Tim noticed Batman had gone mad, he knew he had to take action, for the sake of the Robin he knew.  Tim wanted to save that memory of the boy who died. Save the memory of his first love.

The first time Tim took on the Robin name, he had to fight for it. Break out of the shadow of Robin. It was also the first time Tim heard his name. His name was Jason.

The first time Tim had to break Bruce’s fear, was when the Joker showed up. Robin took the mantel for his own, being the first Robin to take charge and challenge the situation with his mind and not his strength.

The first time Tim visited Jason’s grave, he made a wish and a promise on a shooting star. He told him that Jason would always live on in his heart. It was the first time Tim told Jason his name, it was also his first time placing flowers on his grave.

The first time Bruce spoke with Tim about Jason, Tim knew Bruce was moving on and getting better. For the first time in a long time, Tim was feeling happy.

The first time Alfred spoke with Tim about Jason, he knew that everything was going to be alright. It was the first time he saw Alfred cry. It was the first time he held anyone with a loss like his.

The first time Jason heard of Tim was when he was with Talia. She gave him pictures of another boy wonder. She told him how he was replaces, forgotten and left behind. It was the first time Jason felt hate for Tim.

 

The first time Jason set his eyes on Robin, his blood boiled. With the crowbar in hand, he made his way over to the stunned boy. It was the first hit and broken bones.

The first time Tim saw the Red Hood coming, he fought hard, but lost in the end. It was the first time he thought he was going to die. It was the first time his heart broke, knowing the man under the mask, was someone he once loved.

The first time Tim hated Jason, was when he put both Bruce and Dick the in the hospital. It was the first time Tim went hunting for someone. It was also the first time Jason lost to Tim.

The first time Jason got kicked in the bawls by Tim, he knew he lost. The anger that escaped Tim’s fists, was rather scary. For the first time in a long time, Jason felt beaten.

The first time the two saw each other  in the streets, in civilian clothing, there were no smiles. Just silence and dark eyes. Bruce was dead and what hatred was there, was forgotten.

The first time Jason relapsed, A.K.A, became an major asshole and lost control,  he shot Damian, beat the living hell out of Tim, nearly killing him again and had a full out battle with Dick, getting his ass handed to him. It’s the first time in a long time, Jason looked at his life choices.

The first time Tim started calling himself Red Robin, Jason couldn’t help but be the first to crack jokes and sing “Yum…” every time he said Red Robin. It even got the rise out of Dick, who was the pretend Batman.

The first person to call Tim was Jason, when he heard Dick gave the Robin title over to the Demon brat. He gloated and asked how’s it feel to be replaced. Tim shot back that he never replaced him as Robin, because as far as Tim was concerned, Jason would always be his Robin. It was the first time Jason shut up.

The first time Jason felt regret for the actions he did, was when Red Robin took a bullet for him.  It was also the first time he patched the boy up and the first time he returned back to the Batcave in years. It was also the first time Jason was happy to know that Bruce never changed his entrance password of “Chilidogs”.

The first time Tim heard that Jason saved him, it was a shock. It also made his heart flutter. It started to click with him that maybe Jason needed another chance. So after that, Tim was the first to forgive Jason as well as the first not to blame him for his death.

The first person Tim called when he found out Bruce was alive, was Jason. Jason was the first to call Tim crazy, but he wished him luck anyways. He figured if he came back from the dead, why the hell couldn’t Bruce.

The first time Jason heard what Ra’s did to Tim, scared the crap out of him. Ra’s quickly informed Jason that Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, was elevated from “bug” to Detective in his book. It saved Ra’s from a future headache because he had a feeling Jason would show up to cause problems. Ra’s is secretly pleased that Jason never knew about the incident of looking for a new body to reside in.

The first time Jason heard Bruce was back, was in a letter written by Tim. Jason wrote back, saying that he was happy and asked how the hell he knew where to send the letter to. Two days later, another letter found Jason and after that, it became a game of sending letters.

The first time Tim found out Jason knew magic, he geeked out. Jason to this day, never lets it down. He made Tim promise not to tell Bruce, because they both know how Bruce is with magic.

The first time the two ate breakfast together, was when Tim was undercover and Jason was out dicking around and causing problems for Lex Luthor. It was a rather peaceful breakfast. It was the first of many they’d hope would come.

The first time they got into a “fight” was over a movie. Jason lost and the two ended up watching their first movie together. It was Pacific Rim and Jason was the first to admit that he liked it. Jason also admitted to Tim that he’d rather watch old movies instead of the newer ones.

The first time they kissed, was when Jason wasn’t paying attention. The man was reading some files that Tim was sharing and ignoring the boy. Tim was the first to take action, by kissing Jason on the lips, causing the man to sit straight and pay attention to Tim afterwards. It was the first time Jason really saw Tim smile and it made his heart beat faster.

The first time they went out on a date, was in a place, far away from Gotham.  They didn’t want anyone or anything to get in their way. It was also on that date, did Jason kiss Tim with such a passion, Tim forgot how to breath. It was also the first time Jason said “I love you.”

The first time they attempted to have sex, they were both scared shitless. It resulted in just kissing, cuddling and soft petting. Giggling escaped as they both failed miserably to put a condom on with a straight face.

The first time Tim masturbated in front of Jason, was one of the most sexist things he had ever seen. Tim’s pale skin, flushed pink by the exposer, his whole body was shaking. Jason watched as Tim positioned himself so he could watch him finger his hole. Jason couldn’t take it anymore and he watned to join in. It was Tim’s first time getting head. The way Jason worked his toung and hands, made Tim moan out loud. Jason liked hearing it. It was also the first time Jason gagged by the surprise shot of cum and a quick apology that came afterwards.

The first time Jason masturbated in front of Tim, he couldn’t help but giggle. Tim was bright red and shaking. It was Tim who asked him how to give a blow job. Jason was happy to oblige. Jason didn’t need to tell him more than once, as Tim quickly went away at it like he was a pro. Since it was Tim’s first time, Jason didn’t want to cum in his mouth, but Tim had other plans. Tim firmly placed his hands on Jason’s ass and held him still till “he” was finished.

The first time they do have sex, it still was very scary. By the end of it, Tim confesses that he’s never had sex and Jason confesses that he’s had sex with men before. Even if they both enjoyed it, it was still awkward. It was also the first time Tim noticed that being prepared was worth it. It would literally save his ass from all the pain.

The first time they almost got caught in the act, it was Dick, as Nightwing, running in on them. Both men froze and didn’t move, even if Jason was buried deep in Tim’s ass, it was still a very sexy thought at being caught. Damian, as Robin, showed up too. Tim leaned forward into Jason’s chest, trying hard not to laugh. Robin made a comment about something smelling and Nightwing said it was the factory smell. Once the two left, did Tim and Jason return to their joyous hump.

The first time they did get caught, it was in Bruce’s bed, by Alfred. Alfred’s dry humor resulted with him, “I must bleach by eyes.” With a stern talking to, both Jason and Tim agreed to never sleep in Bruce’s room again, to Alfred’s plea. Dick’s room is still free game.

The first time they had sex in the Batcave, was also the last. Bruce was well aware of their little escapades. Poor Dick was scared for life and Damian just shrugged. A small threat did escape from Bruce. The Batmobile and Jet were off limits. As much as Jason wanted to play in those, Tim held fast to Bruce’s orders.

The first time in which they both shed tears, was at the murder of Damian. Tim was the first to stop crying. He was also the first to confront Batman in his mad state, which resulted in a crack jaw, a black eye and a bloody lip. It was also the first time he didn’t tell Jason how he got beat up.

The first time when Jason vanished on a trip with Bruce, he died. The second time he went on a trip with Bruce, he didn’t return again. Bruce returned, looking bruised and beaten. It was the first time Tim punched Bruce, yelling at him at what he had done. All he got from Bruce was  “He left.” For six months there was nothing.

The first time Tim caught wind of where Jason was, was the last time he saw him. Tim found Jason in a little Asian town, playing with the children of the village. They called him “Teacher”, they called him “Mike”. Tim spoke with an elder who appeared by his side. The old woman told Tim of the man who game to their village with no Memory. Tim understood then. He knew that Jason was better off here. Tim knew, by the smile in Jason’s eyes. That was the first time Tim left everything behind.

The first time “Mike” saw the swollen eyed man crying underneath a tree, was the first time his breath stopped. He stood tall and smiled, speaking the first word that came to his mind.

“Tim.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO NOT SAFE FOR WORD, NSFW at all....you have been warned....

Tim could not help but smile. Jason could not help but frown.

“Here I was, thinking you needed help.”

Red Hood, with the mask off, relaxed on the grungy wall of some abandoned building. He looked around the room, disappointed there wasn’t a “party” of villains in the room. Red Robin couldn’t help but roll his eyes underneath his mask.

“Just because the Big Bat, the Little Bird and Ass-Wing are out of Gotham for the night, doesn’t mean I need help or back up.”

“Ouch, that kinda hurts…and here I was, being nice.”

A sarcastic laugh cracked out of Red Robin’s mouth, much to Red Hood’s musing. Jason made his way over to Tim, whom seemed to be cool as a cucumber.

“Aren’t you a bit curious to what I’m up to?”

“A bit, but knowing you, it might be fun.”

Tim leaned it, getting closer to Jason’s face. Jason was a bit taken back by the sudden movement, the slight touch of a kiss on his lips made his mind go blank. In that moment, Red Robin grabbed Red Hood’s hands and slapped some titanium cuffs on his left wrist and quickly pulled his right wrist above a rusted thick pipe. Red Robin pulled away, getting out of range from the Red Hood’s kicking feet.

“Hey man, what the hell?”

Jason pulled hard, finding out that the chain wasn’t going to break and neither was the pipe. He quickly glanced over and the laughing idiot, who was dangling the key in front of him.

“Oh, it won’t break. I’ve already made sure of that.”

Jason gave up, shrugging in the process.

“You always have a plan. But this is kinda kinky, don’t you think?”

Tim’s smile broke, making Jason smile back with glee.

“So I was right, this will be fun…What did you do, get dosed with something?”

Red Robin moved close, reaching his hand out onto Red Hood’s chest. An innocent look crossed his face.

“Why do people always assume I get dosed with something whenever I show signs of being horny?”

Red Hood leaned forward, touching noses with Red Robin’s.

“Because it’s you…You don’t get horny…often as much as I like.”

 Tim giggled, grabbing the zipper to Jason’s jacked, bringing it all the way down to its latch. With Jason’s arm’s already tied up, Tim knew the jacket was going to stay on. Jason’s shirt on the other hand, not so much. He pulled out a knife and guided it to Jason’s neck, making a cut from the collar down. His chest was now open to the air. Jason raised an eye brow at this.

“Now that is amazing. A knife that can cut through material like this. I think I want one.”

Tim frowned, quickly changing Jason’s minds set from knives to something more entertaining. Tim took his free hand and brushed over Jason’s exposed nipple. The older man’s breath hitched and the younger one hummed.

“I have had this thing planned out for months. There is no way you are going to ruin it with weapons talk.”

Jason blinked, taken aback by the little confession.

“Wait, so you are saying you are the reason why everyone’s out of Gotham.”

Tim quickly got to Jason’s gun belt. Unhooking it at its holsters and quickly dropping them to the ground. Jason was going to say something, but wisely kept his mouth shut, because the growing tightness in his pants told him to do so.

“You do know if any of them were here, I won’t be able to do as I please with you…”

Tim took his hands and gently pulled both of their masks off. Tim glanced up at Jason, both their different colored blue eyes clashing.

“But I won’t do anything if you don’t want it.”

Jason gave a heavy sigh, leaning forward to rest his head between Tim’s neck and shoulder. He relaxed into his warmth, kissing his neck.

“I want it.”

As if those words were magic, Tim seemed to quickly go to work. Warm hands traveled down Jason’s firm ass, grabbing with a strong grip. Tim leaned in, bringing his mouth to Jason’s already hard nipple. His teeth biting into the soft flesh, causing a rise out of the man. Jason couldn’t help but pull down at his bound arms, frustrated that he couldn’t use his hands. Tim’s tongue traveled lower, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. 

His warm breath tickled Jason’s abdomen, causing Jason to pant. With traveling down, Tim made it to   his knees. Jason’s pants had blocked Tim’s deeper descent down the happy trail. Tim glanced up from his position, glad to see the growing bulge in Jason’s skinny pants. Tim leaned forwards, placing a hard kiss on the material that kept him from his prize. Jason’s knees gave out a bit but the cuffs on his wrists held him in place. They’d bruise, but at the moment he didn’t care.

“You are such a tease.”

Tim smiled up at Jason again, taking his hands and unhooking Jason’s main belt. He pulled out the leather belt, leaving Jason’s pants to slide a bit, but not as much as he liked.

“My pants are tight too you know.”

A slight tug freed Jason from his pants and the only thing stopping Jason with complete freedom was his underwear. Jason swallowed hard, frustrated with himself that he didn’t go commando. Tim didn’t waste any time pulling down the last of the material, releasing Jason’s throbbing cock from its prison.

The cold, dank air made him shutter. That feeling was quickly taken over by a warm mouth. Tim leaned forward, placing his mouth at the tip of Jason’s dick. Pre-come was already dripping from Tim’s foreplay and it was harder for Jason not to blow his load right then and there, but he knew better.

Tim leaned forward, licking Jason’s shaft from the tip to the base. A deep, heavy moan escaped from Jason’s lips, that caused Tim to smile with his work. With his free hands, Tim quickly made work with the bawls as he stroked his prize. In a quick moment, Tim went deep with his blow job, causing Jason to hump involuntarily. Tim quickly moved his hands to Jason’s hips and held him into place.

Tim went deeper, causing Jason to lose all control in that moment. Tim quickly pulled away, coughing at the cum that assaulted his mouth and throat. Jason blushed slightly, losing control like that.

“I…I’m sorry about that. I should have warned you.”      

 Tim looked up, wiping away the cum that escaped his lips. He stood up, causing Jason to notice Tim’s own man hood was bulging.

“I don’t mind. After all, I did put the jump on you.”

Tim went to his utility belt, opening up a compartment. Tim pulled out a flask of lube, causing Jason to smile like a Cheshire Cat. Jason watched as Tim poured out the lube onto his hand, spreading the liquid all over. Tim reached around Jason, finding a spot that mad the man hiss with anticipation.

Tim reached Jason’s hole, using one finger to stretch without causing too much pain. Jason leaned in, merging with Tim’s body. A second finger moved its way in, scissoring back and forth, moving in deeper. Jason clenched his fists, pulling once again at the cuff’s that held him.

Tim, still playing with Jason’s ass, turned his head up towards Jason. He pushed Jason’s head down with his free hand and pulled him into a kiss. Jason eager to please.

A third finger snuck in, causing Jason to gasp. Along with the third finger, Tim was putting pressure on his prostate.

Tim chuckled, his eyes glazed with pleasure.

“Spread your legs for me.”

Jason was happy to comply. With his legs spread, as far was he was able to with pants at his ankles, Tim was given more access. Jason loved being touched, more so with skilled hands. He was a bit disappointed to have those fingers vanish, but he knew he was going to get something more satisfying than just fingers. With his momentary break, Jason kicked off his shoes so his pants could come fully off.

With half lidded eyes, Jason watched as Tim pulled down his own pants. Tim sure had it all planned out, he was going commando, so his penis was fully erect from his freedom. Tim grabbed the lube and spread it on his dick, giving it a few tugs in the process. 

“I want you to warp your legs around my waist.”

Jason did as told, his penis slowly becoming hard again. With his wrist still bound to the pipe above him, Jason sure was enjoying this kink. He leaned forward as he felt Tim’s hard cock brush his opening. Tim’s breath hitched, as he found his mark. Tim’s tip probed the hole, slowly being pushed inside the heavy warmth. He kept pushing, deeper and a little bit faster. He kept going till he was bawls deep into Jason’s rectum. Jason’s back arched, giving Tim more room to play.

“Oh GOD!”

Tim was pleased to see Jason was fully erect again. He loved having his penis respond to him. Tim couldn’t hold still anymore, so he slowly started to rock his hips. The friction brushed over Jason’s prostate, causing the older man to hold silent screams. As Jason became more stretched, Tim’s pace became faster, harder and deeper and Jason’s cry’s became louder.

Jason gritted his teeth; the pain was quick, but faded away to pleasure. He was getting lost in the ecstasy that he wanted more. With Tim’s motion, Jason started to thrust down, catching and matching the pace his partner was giving him. Before Jason knew it, he was jumping on Tim’s cock, taking every pounding that came his way.

Tim did a few faster and harder thrusts, before he came in Jason’s ass. Jason was still riding on the high of the sex, grinding down on an already spent Tim. Once Jason reached his climax again, did he settle down. Cum shot up and covered his chest. Jason breathed heavily, feeling his mind slowly come back to him. Tim pulled out, leaving Jason with an empty feeling. The taller man uncrossed his legs, letting his bare feet touch the ground. Tim reached up, taking the key and unlocking Jason’s wrists, freeing him from the pipe. Jason fell forward, being lightly supported by the smaller man.

“Hot damn…”

Tim smiled, nodding into Jason’s chest. The younger man pulled away, and kneeled down, picking up his pants. He glanced over at Jason, giving him a sly smile.

“If you want part two, come home to my apartment and we can clean up together.”  

Jason liked the idea, but decided against it.

“How about a rain check on part two. I’d rather clean up and cuddle.”

Tim smiled, leaning back into Jason’s warmth.

“I think I like that better. Just let me know when you want that rain check and I can kick the family out of Gotham again.”

Jason leaned forward, placing a kiss on Tim’s mouth before bursting into a little laugh.

“But I like playing the “almost get caught” game.”

Tim giggled back.

“Well if that’s the case, let’s raise the stakes.”

“Oh?”

“We fuck in Bruce’s bed.”

“….if you are trying to get me horny again, it’s working….”

Tim giggled, being embraced from behind into a warm hug.

“It’s settled then. Let me know when you are game for it.”

Jason hummed a bit before deciding.

“Three days from now at 2 A.M.”    

“It’s on!”


End file.
